The Best Friend
by KeepItLEGIT
Summary: "Sasu-chan!" He opened his eye, "Aa?" "I had a nightmare that you were a phsyco ninja freak who stole my Dads cure to reverse it and kill our principal! But, the worst part was that you WEREN'T GAY and you've wanted me all ALONG!" "Um...Cool dream." SS AU
1. Don't Trust Me

The Best Friend

_KeepItLEGIT_

….

**Prologue**

"**Don't Trust Me"**

….

A huge house in the furthest corner of the most exclusive Konoha subdivision, Destiny Falls, a grand pool in the backyard, pink, yellow, purple, and blue lights flashing out of the many windows, lighting up the night sky, music filling the once-empty air. Screams of excitement evaded neighbors ears, then water splashing, the walls of their establishment shaking because of the booming speakers set up around the house, the stupid DJ playing request songs at request volumes, a live up and coming band popular in the area playing in the backyard.

Girls ran around in skimpy excuses of bikinis, 'accidently' brought beer, vodka, martinis, and margaritas running through systems, hoots and hollers, laughs and guffaws loud in the night for especially reckless people, smiles on every face. Except for one face, in fact, she looked like she would through up at any given second.

Haruno Sakura ran up her stairs with partially blind eyes, bumping into people she barely knew who were making out against the railing, some even falling and breaking…that was her mother's vase she got from Zimbabwe! Upon further inspection, Sakura found it was, in fact, not—thank _Kami_—but just a vase she'd bought with her Dad from Busy Bee. Her hands flew from clutching her stomach in upset, nonetheless.

"Ohmigod! What in the flipping fuck is that about!" She yelled, exasperated, face red from both anger and one beer too many. The two love struck teens, sprawled on the hardwood flooring and holding their behinds, looked up to Sakura with scared eyes, but the boy grinned wide, a row of sharp teeth shining. "Gomensai, Sakura-chan! I'll pay for that later!" A pretty blonde girl with blue eyes bit her lip apologetically, gripping her boyfriend of the week for dear life.

Sakura's brilliant green eyes narrowed deviously. "You had better, dogface! I don't even know why I—" Her stomach churned again, something disgustingly goopy rising from her stomach and up her esophagus practically chocking her. She held up a finger, her other hand coming to her throat as she swallowed. "Ugh…yeah, just pay me back next time I bring Bagel to training, alright?"

She didn't even wait to hear his, "Yeah, no problem, Sakura-chan!"for she was already skipping quickly up the rest of the staircase, weaving her way around the crowd partying on the balcony with little 'excuse me's and shoves. When it finally cleared, she took a huge breath, relieved of all the sweaty dancing people, alcohol breath, and overused, abused perfume that was _not_ helping her current situation with the DO-NOT-PUKE-ON-THE-CARPET deal.

Sakura ran out of her heels, rounding a corner and heaving a breath of relief when she reached the desired room—otherwise called the bathroom. She yanked open the door only to see to see two Seniors, one of which with chocolate brown hair that is _usually_ in twin buns that she recognized from school, and the other…she knew him from all the stories…, were in the middle of doing the do. Her stomach lurched again, whether it be from disgust or her poor alcohol holding-ness, and she squealed, slamming the door closed quickly.

_I thought that stuff only happened in the movies, _Sakura thought, catching her breath, regaining her composure before another couple came that way. She smiled innocently, "Hi. You better not be thinking of fucking in my parents' room—since mine isn't even an option."

She nodded to a set of double doors with a sign written in pink glitter marker and adorned with stickers that said, 'Come in Here And I'll Personally Remove You From Earth' on the front, a jump rope tied around the golden handles.

The two of them laughed nervously before sprinting off to some other unoccupied room of her house.

"Gosh," Sakura sighed, bringing a hand to her forehead, moving her sweeping bangs that were sticking to the feverish sweat, closing her eyes. She was going to spew out all of her dinner at this rate if she didn't get to another bathroom. So, looking around for people—because she didn't want anyone to know that she didn't really lock the doors to her own bedroom, duh—she took three nauseated steps across the hall, and, trying to keep her vision normal and not triple, she untied the jump rope around the knobs.

Turning the handle down and then pushing without more trouble than feeling like she would fall over if she let go, the door clicked open, and she blinked open her eyes, only to see a boy—well, not boy…young man? No, teenager?—in her room, going through her drawers. She hiccupped, then screeched, pointing, "Did I even _invite_ you?"

His dark blue eyes widened considerably and he cursed himself for not even thinking to ditch when her heard the door open, going out the window that he used to come in. His quick mind thought of ways to fix the situation, rapidly pulling a charm necklace from a jewelry box he found in one of her drawers into his back pocket, faster than any normal human eye could catch, and he furrowed his brows, a confused grin on his face.

"Yeah, you did. Remember, Summer Camp in Suna, summer of eighth grade?" He said in a persuasive voice, throwing his hands up in innocence to thicken his act. The girl's eyes were hazy, glazed over in drunken sickness, and he couldn't be happier. She'll fall for the lie _and_ forget he was here. Bonus points. "I was in the cabin across from you."

She nodded slowly, comprehending and remembering false memories. "Oh yeah…you really slimmed out…I wonder if you can still beat Choji in—" A hand slapped to her mouth and she shook, before swallowing thickly. "Make yourself useful and hold my hair while I puke, um…"

"Daisuke." He said casually, filling in her open sentence.

Sakura nodded quickly, toddling as quickly as possible to her bathroom, grabbing his hand in an iron hard grasp, pulling him to the bathroom with her. His face convulsed, and unconsciously he pulled back, "I-um-I really have to—"

She fell to the tiled flooring of her bathroom, pulling the athletically built 'Daisuke' with her. "Hold my hair!" She managed to rasp before her hands slapped onto the toilet, her dry heaving just a few short seconds later, little chunks of unidentifiable objects plopping into the water.

His dark, perfectly arched eyebrow twitched in disgust, and he himself begin to feel sick, until he remembered he was playing a part. And currently he had to hold pink hair while this girl spit out her insides.

_Great…_He drawled sadistically when she started making totally unnecessary sound effects, _just two steps away from escaping with a perfect mission and Strawberry Shortcake decides to let out some filling._

….

He handed her a washcloth from atop the bathroom counter, right next to an exceedingly large sink, and ordered, "Wipe your face."

Sakura, still a little woozy, though that just could've been lightheadedness nodded dryly out of habit, only comprehending the words at least a minute later. Feeling like a complete dunce in front of Daisuke, who she could admit, even in her drunkenness, got way hotter over these summers. His hair was still the same messy brown rag, eyes the same deep blue, but something was different. Maybe he got braces.

After an official sixty seconds passed, she slapped herself mentally, taking the pink cloth he'd offered her, and wiping her mouth. For one, she just threw up in front of him and ordered him to hold her hair, which was probably not at its softest and for another…

Her green eyes watched him as he rose; dusting off his pants, and something like panic ran over her. She shot up and gripped his arm, "Don't leave!"

"…Why not?"

Stupid girl keeping him from returning to base and her stupid green eyes that are so stupidly stupid pretty.

Sakura giggled, removing her hands from his forearm. That was a tad bit overdramatic. "Can you stay with me?" He raised a brow. "I just don't want to go back and it's quietest in my room and you obviously don't want to party either since you were up here in the first place. Why were you up here anyway?"

The boy cleared his throat, and then crossed his arms, buying time. "I, um, had a headache and—you said it—it's not so loud in here. I was too disoriented to notice that sign on your door. I was just about to—"

"No, you were going threw my jewelry box."

Daisuke's eyes widened, before crinkling in faux amusement. _I really hate henges…_he mumbled mentally, while smiling, "I got curious. Sorry."

Sakura murmured what sounded like a, "Oh, okay, then," as she flicked off some lights beside her king sized bed, and, for the lights being so small, they lit up the room much brighter than he thought. It was practically sunset dim in her bedroom now. Sakura, noticing the slight flinch in his muscles laughed, plopping on the mattress, "Much better. I hope you don't mind—but you shouldn't, seeing as you had a headache. You can sit on the bed if you want."

He moved onto the bed, it creaking a little at the new added weight, and kept his distance from Sakura, staying to almost the edge itself. If there was one thing he was always going to be, henge or not, it would be a gentleman. If that's what those are called, anyway. Sakura grabbed her remote from underneath her pillow, flicking on a TV against the wall, directly across from her.

"Do you want to watch any—?"

"No. I should really be getting home." _I should really be getting back to headquarters so I can give this antidote to Kakashi, _he corrected mentally.

Sakura pouted, full-on puppy dog lip. "Oh…well, it was nice seeing you again, Daisuke-kun. I'm glad you came to the party, though, even if you had to leave early." She finished her sentence quickly, following after Daisuke the whole while to the big doors of her bedroom, a pleading attempt to keep him from leaving. She didn't know why but she was just attracted to the guy.

Just when she about to run into his back, he stopped, and looked down at her—oh, how height changes things. He cracked a smile while managing not to wish suicide upon himself, "I, err, well, thanks for in—"

Small arms wrapped around his waist and he tensed, feeling a pink head against his chest, and a squeeze. She must be _really_ drunk. "Um, I think that—"

"Wait! You still have a crush on me right?" Sakura asked with a grin, glancing up to him with pastel green eyes, still a little clouded.

He tried wriggling out of her surprisingly strong grip around him, but just grumbled, defeated. "Yes, but its ok—_mmph!_"

Soft lips landed on top of his, and, the first thing he registered was strawberries; despite just puking like a pregnant woman just maybe five minutes ago, her lips tasted like strawberries, at their ripest and best condition. He wasn't one to admit to liking sweets, either, but this, was tolerable. Despite himself, he found his body working against his mind, returning the soft kiss.

Sakura laughed. "I was stupid not to like you all those years ago…you turned out pretty cute—but, really, you don't look much different. You _feel_ different; like your spirit is, I don't know, stronger?"

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head as Naruto does whenever he gets caught in one of his own traps. "Well, three years is a long time."

"Yeah, I guess. I'll, um, see you some time," She stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Bye, Daisuke-kun! You're parents should be in the driveway if they followed the instructions on the invite."

Daisuke waved his hand, stepping out of the bedroom. "You might see me sooner than you think."

….

Sasuke tried to seem casual walking through the suburb that he lived in with his henge dropped, but he was slightly on edge (_**not **_scared) that at any second someone—particularly old—might pop out and point at him, asking him all this questions about why he was out so late without a parent or guardian, blah blah blah. He's sixteen, and in a couple days, he'll be a full Junior at the Academy. His teacher already trusted him with missions as important as, and even more so than, the one he just got back from.

Dr. Haruno, whom he guessed was that girl's father going off the vibrant green eyes they both shared, _had_ something the whole world could possibly want one day, but, for now, he has it.

A wide smirk of triumph rose to his lips. Not even that Hyuuga could get it; and he's an entire year older.

….

"Pssst! Sasuke-teme!" Someone whispered (overstatement of the year) from Sasuke's left, along with the pulling up of a sleek black car—one that would almost never be identified if not for the streetlights and sounds of tire against tar. It stopped right at the curb in front of him, and a window rolled down further, revealing the whole face of Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get out the front seat," he ordered, opening the door and seconds away from pushing the blonde idiot out of the seat himself, and into the back.

Naruto just snickered, "Um, no!" His laughter halted immediately, blue eyes widening and examining Sasuke's face so that it not only freaked Sasuke out—hello, he's not gay—but also the driver of the car.

"Naruto, we don't stare at—" Kakashi's statement was cut short when the blonde gasped animatedly, pointing.

"Teme! There's lipstick on your cheek!" He peered closer, "It looks like…Revlon? Maybe—no, that's definitely not…"

The Uchiha glared, seething, hoping that would distract the guessing blonde from noticing his reddening cheeks. "Get. In. The. Back. Seat." He pronounced.

"Only after you admit you got more than one mission accomplished tonight!"

Keys turned and with it, the motor ceased to run, and Sasuke felt one lazy, charcoal eye examining him. He didn't even have to turn toward the man to know that he was contemplating Naruto's blabber for truth. "Hm…no, Naruto, there's no lipstick on his cheek."

"See! Now get your—"

Kakashi smiled, fabric of his mask wrinkling. "Its colored lip gloss and it's also on his lips," he honked the horn twice, "Seems like somebody's hormones finally kicked into gear!"

_That is the lamest car joke I've ever heard_, Sasuke grumbled, ripping open that backdoor of the car, sitting like an angry toddler in the seat. He really wonders how the two of them even made it past the third grade.

And that's pushing it for Naruto.

….

**A/N: I have **_**no**_** idea where this idea came from…but…I like it! LOL. **

**Review!**

**~KeepItLEGIT (Ryan)**


	2. Brick by Boring Brick

The Best Friend

_KeepItLEGIT_

….

**Chapter One**

"**Brick by Boring Brick"**

-Paramore-

….

**A/N: Last chapter, I forgot to mention that "Don't Trust Me" was by 3OH!3; my fault. On to the story, yes? YES!**

….

Haruno Sakura, a girl aged sixteen, a sophomore this year in high school, lay across her bed on her stomach, cutely shaped nail polish containers on the comforter, bright purple, pink, orange and green making a funky rainbow of colors on her finger nails. Her toes were separated by cotton, swinging in the air to the beat of the song stuck on repeat on her iPod dock.

As per usual every Saturday, she was getting dolled up for her weekly date with her wonderful, amorous, extravagant, loving, deep, poetic, artist, any other amazing adjective in the world you can think of boyfriend. His name was Sai—just Sai. She sighed dreamily; that was just another reason why he was so mysterious and plain old _hot_.

He was one of those tall, dark and handsome types with his lean physique—sure, he wasn't the most athletic of the bunch but he wasn't Choji—ghastly pale skin—okay, let's move on, he's _healthy_ and that is what matters here—and dark, smooth silky hair that always just was. His eyes were just like his hair, black and penetrating, never ending. Just as wishing wells, your wish would always be granted with him; or at least that is how it is in Sakura's case.

An outfit was hanging on the circular handle of her closet by the curve of the hangers, a cute white baby doll fit shirt with stitched detailing, dark wash jeans with oh-so-loved distress and an acutely noticeable low-rise, and, to showcase her beautiful toes, a pair of white heeled flip-flops. Usually, though, she would've just worn a skirt or maybe a pretty dress, but, it was getting colder, which would be expected in Konoha.

The weather cooled down right when school would begin. And, it began in, like, a week.

Sakura layered one more coat of orange onto her pinky nail, added a satisfied grin and giggle, and then flicked on her miniature fan with her drier of hands, letting them bask in the breeze for a super-fast drying time. Her date is in an hour! That leaves her, literally, no time to get ready if you add in shower time, hair time, make up time, meditative time (?), snack—

_Every time we touch, I get this_

The rosette squealed, hopping up in the air before stumbling not so gracefully onto the ground, where she had thrown her phone after someone sent her a text talking about a hot guy asking about her. She has a _boyfriend_. She has no time for 'hot guys' besides him. Che, you'd think people would know and understand that aspect of things. It's just rude.

She flipped the top of her phone up before pressing it between her shoulder and ear. With a cheery voice, she chirped, "Moshi moshi, Sai-kun!"

"Hello, Sakura."

His usual dry response…it almost hindered her all too hyperactive happiness, but she swallowed down the hurt, that unexpected gut feeling that something she _didn't _want to happen would happen.

She shook her head clear. There's no way something like _that_ would happen. "You weren't at the party yesterday. Were you busy or something?"

There was silence on the line, until he cleared his throat. Sakura could almost see him bite his lip in hesitation.

"I—….yes, I was busy."

"Doing what?" Sakura said quickly, both interrupting him and easing the salty taste filling her mouth.

He paused again, "Nothing. I—Sakura, would you be upset with me—"

She exploded, the tears flowing from her eyes like someone turned on a high-pressure faucet. Finishing his sentence for him, Sakura whined, "If you cheated on me, like hell I would! It makes it ten times freaking worse that you don't have the balls to tell me to my fa—"

"I didn't cheat on you." Sai said calmly, though there was a pinch of disgust in his tone. As if he _didn't _expect her to jump to conclusions. He added, "My stepdad, he's on a business trip in Ame. He took me with him."

Feeling stupid for crying, she wiped the salty tears with the back of her hand. "Oh. When will you be back? How long have you been gone, actually?"

"We left last week—" Why is he just _now_telling her, then? Hm? "—and she doesn't really know when we'll be back. So, um…"

Sakura couldn't help the level of attitude and sarcasm that laced her tongue. "So, _um_. So, _um_ what, Sai? You wouldn't be all hesitating and all that other shit if you didn't have something else to say, so spit it out."

A few beats of silence past, and Sakura let out a small growl. He had better not—

"Sakura, I, um, don't think it'll work out anymore."

She was lost in denial, swimming in disbelief. Her mouth fell open, preliminary lip-gloss shining. "W-what—you mean _us_ won't work? You found some skanky slut in Ame or something you man-whore?" So, she was a potty mouth when she got upset. Who doesn't?

"She is not a skank and I am not a man-whore."

Sakura didn't even feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and plopping onto the ground with a small splash. He was her first everything. Her first crush, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first love, her first-almost-time. How could he just go over to some other country and tell her a week later that he has some other woman? Has he ever heard of long-distance relationships?

The wilting rosette whimpered, little cries escaping. "No, you're just a mistake, Sai. Don't call me ever again."

She slammed the top of her phone down, not even bothering to listen to whatever excuse he was going to throw out next, not bothering to throw it in upset like she normally would. She just stared ahead, at the picture hanging on the wall in front of her, of herself and the boy she thought she loved.

….

"Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno called from downstairs in the kitchen, cooling food sitting on the table. "Get down here! I have someone I want you to meet!"

There were certain times when she wondered if her Mom was related to the devil. She somehow knew when she was having a shitty moment—okay, so, yeah, she put a sign on her door—and she still makes her life worse. Doesn't she get those parental mind message things that tell her that she is having a moment? No—yes—no? Obviously not…

She wiped her face with the back of her palm. "I. DO. NOT. CARE!"

Her mother sighed, running a hand through her fiery red hair, putting an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san. She doesn't seem to want to come down."

The boy just shrugged, chasing a single green pea with his fork around the plate. "It's no problem. I'll go and get her, if you'd like."

_How charming…_The mother thought, only saying, "That's not necessary," aloud. She honestly wanted to get to know the boy more, if he was going to be staying in her house for the majority of the year. "Tell me some things about you, Sasuke," She said conversationally, sitting in the chair directly across from him at the table.

"I'm sixteen years old, and, uh—I'm sure you've been wondering how I could possibly be able to go to your daughter's school." Sasuke started, going over the back-story in his mind once more while holding back a gag. He should've and would've backed down from this mission if Naruto hadn't said he could complete a mission of the same level before him.

The dobe will be the death of him.

Mrs. Haruno grinned, nodding in agreement. "Actually yes I have."

He rolled his dark eyes, subtly, just so that he was releasing his own annoyance. "My father, Fugaku Uchiha, owns a business that' s pretty popular in Ame. Do you know of it?"

"I do. It's quite successful actually and, wow, that's just amazing that you're his son and you're here—"

Sasuke stared blankly at her before continuing, clearing his throat. "Anyway, the way it goes in the family is: the oldest gets full right to the company. Now, before I had nothing to worry about; I have an elder brother, Itachi," an almost sick smirk twisted onto his face, "and he's homosexual."

The woman's dark green eyes widened. "Oh, dear, don't tell me your father decided not to give your brother the business because of his sexual orientation!"

_Sucker…_

Sasuke put on a sad face, "Exactly so, I'm afraid. Itachi has his own preferences, and my father would rather not have the tabloids raging about him having a gay son. It's bad for the image, apparently. That left me to have the CEO position at the business; only problem is…," he weighed his hands like a scale, "I'm—"

Just then, steps hunkered down the stairs, a girl with red and puffy pastel eyes, depressed paled skin, and pink hair that was so disoriented he had to wonder what was going on in her room. Nonetheless, she wasn't ugly. Actually, very pretty, even if she managed to look a tad bit better throwing up the other night, she wasn't an eyesore—even with the pink hair. She was dressed in a robe, bunny slippers on her small feet when she scuttled straight to her mother, a pout on her lips.

"Yes, mother?" She mumbled, arms hanging desperately at her sides. Sasuke then noticed the array of smudged nail polish on her finger nails, the black mascara running down her face. She had been crying about something.

Mrs. Haruno acted startled at the appearance of her daughter, then ashamed. "S-Sorry about Sakura, Sasuke-san. She must be upset about something, why don't you guys just introduce yourselves and, um, then I'll show you to your room."

Sasuke nodded, standing up and sticking out his hand. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced.

Sakura took his hand weakly, "Hi. I'm Sakura. Don't think I'm being rude but why are you here?" She stared at him with analytical eyes, wondering where he had seen him before, or at least why he seemed so familiar.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to mention," her mother said interrupting Sakura's staring session, pulling her away and around a corner. "Remember when your father said that a student might be staying with us, and they might be going to school with you?"

The rosette nodded, sniffling. "Yeah, but, he's a guy and my school is an all-girl school."

"Sasuke-san is gay."

….

Sakura spooned some soup into her mouth while she watched 'Sasuke' carry his bags into his room, the one across from hers, and next to the bathroom. She watched him walk, looking completely normal, not an extra switch of the hip or anything un-guy-like. She analyzed him carrying the luggage, how heavy they obviously were and how easily he was lifting them, not a drop of sweat rolling from his brow. He, whenever he talked, sounded if anything monotone, not a girlish hint in the deep baritone.

The only thing that even remotely related him to gay was his sense of style and his hair. And most straight guys took care of their hair and knew how to dress anyway!

"Are you really gay?" She found herself asking out of nowhere, once Sasuke had finished making his bed with dark navy sheets. Even his favorite color was complete male.

Ugh.

Sasuke glanced at her, "Why would I lie about that?"

She watched when he sat on the bed, and how he lied down, pulling a Sports Illustrated from off the nightstand and flipping through it. This was really the guest room, and the last guest that was here was a big sport head. He left the magazine.

"I don't know. Why wouldn't you?"

He closed the magazine momentarily, eyeing her with narrowed obsidian eyes. "I don't know. Why would I?"

Sakura huffed. "Fine. You're innocent until proven guilty so…listen." Tears brimmed her eyes, "My boyfriend just broke up with me and tonight is usually our date night, so, since you're my new housemate, and I always wanted a gay best friend, do you want to hang out?"

"No."

The rosette frowned. "But it's _Saturday_."

"And tomorrow it'll be Sunday."

She turned on her heel, heading toward her bedroom. "Whatever. I'll be right back."

….

Sasuke stared at the pictures in the book with as much interest as he could possibly muster. Which was absolute zero.

The girl had a _scrapbook_ of her memories with her ex-boyfriend, whom she was only with for three-months. The woman was crying over every single picture, recalling the memories shared with each.

She pointed at one, where she was at a carnival with this Sai person, a huge teddy bear in her hands, a smile painting her face.

"You look beautiful," He said absently, mouth working before his mind could process. As soon as he completed the last syllable he regretted it, for she grinned through her tears, the same bright smile.

Sasuke averted his gaze from the picture, and to the window, looking at the falling sunset.

"Really, you mean it?" Sakura asked, poking his shoulder. "You swear on the life of all the gummy bears in the world? I look better than butt-Sai right?"

He almost said, "What do I look like judging other boys?" but then he remembered. He was supposed to be judging other guys.

He sighed, "Sure you do."

"Thanks! You just made me feel so much better because I once had a friend, not really a friend, but, whatever, that said that Sai was _so_ out of my league, and, well," She blushed, "it just feels good to hear someone else say that that's not true. That I was beautiful, even if they're not into girls. So, um, thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded, closing the album for that was the last page anyway. "Don't mention it."

Sakura smiled again before she yawned, grasping her book again. "Wells, I'm tired, so I'll see you in the morning, I guess."

...

It was nearly four in the morning when Sasuke's phone finally rang. He answered it, quickly awaking and grabbing the black iPhone.

"Hello?" He answered with a slightly groggy voice.

Kakashi's laugh filled his ears. "How was the first day, Sasuke?"

"It would've been nice to know that it was the same house from yesterday. The girl isn't stupid."

"Oh, no?" Silly sarcasm laced his tone, and Sasuke glared into empty space. "Shut up, Kakashi."

"Don't throw a fit, Sasuke!"

"Fuck up."

"Before you bust a nerve in your spoiled-Uchiha-boy upset…did you get any progress today in finding anything?"

The teen smirked. "Yep. The Dad is out doing house calls all this month and I found out that his daughter is—"

"Hot?"

Sasuke hung up the phone. It's not even worth it.

* * *

**A/N: First, Itachi isn't really gay, it was part of Sasuke's lie. Second, I know it offends some people, and, seriously, being so stereotypical hurts me, too! But, I wouldn't know. I don't know that many gay people, LOL. **

**Um…that's all, then!**

**Review!**

**~KeepItLEGIT (Ryan)**


End file.
